BMMZ
by Dynomation
Summary: The Black Hole cannon has done its job, removing Battra, Mothra, Megagiurus and Zilla to a world unlike there's, Remnant and these four Kaiju must learn a new world fast or it may be destroyed before they could get to know it
1. Black Hole Cannon

The black hole cannon, the most overused piece of metal in a Godzilla crossover...ever, let's use it again

-Monster Island-

Every Kaiju was in a fight for survival, the factions formed by Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Jet Jaguar and Space Godzilla had broken down due to the disapearance, and new teams had been formed and the only 3 teams on Monster Island without humanities complete destruction in mind.

Battra had mellowed slightly, due to his relative in experience compared to his sister Mothra, his large hulking caterpillar body firing a beam of purple energy at Gigan, the cyborg chicken spinosaur cyclops thing? (Seriously what's is Gigan?) crossing he's sythes over his chest refracting the beam away from his vitals.

With a powerful screech Gigan charged forward, and slashed the moth larva sending him flying. As Battra flew through the air he fired another beam blasting dirt and stone into the cyborgs face, stunning the alien Kaiju.

Mothra flapped her wings causing a powerful gust of wind, unfotunaltly it did nothing agains Biolanttle, soldierly rooted into the ground. With a powerful wack of her tendrils Mothra was sent flying, into her younger brother.

The pair getting up chirping at each other the pair took off and switched opponents, the pair took off with blinding speed tackling the mutant plant and alien cyborg.

Megagirus rushed her fathers friends, Anguirus and Rodan had betrayed her father's, Godzilla's memory, they had become bent on humanities destruction and were far worse than even Destroyah, she was fighting for the father she never could never had and the burning hatred of the fact made her dangerous. Stabbing Rodan with her abdomen, she throw him into Anguirus, with a smurc she rushed in grabbing both of them with her pincher like front arms, and smashed them into the rocky cliff face behind them.

She moved them as such a fast rate the smashed a tunnel through the rock face as they smashed through the layers of granite, that she angled her wings to far down and she herself smashed into the ground. The two older Kaiju got up and began to smash large claws into the exoskeleton of the dragonfly queen.

Snapping her wings open Megagirus launched the pair away from her. Getting up off the ground hovering her red compound eyes fizzed with rage, charging the pair again.

Zilla growled at Mecha-Godzilla II the pair circling each other, Zilla had been cut off from current Kaiju events but he knew something was up and as nothing causes earthquakes like a Kaiju brawl. Charging in Zilla used his massive jaws to lock around the robots head. His claws grinding across the metal of the Earth Defence Force mech, the moment of the agile Kaiju smashed the giant robot into the ground.

Leaping off the robot Zilla roared, ebbing the mechanical monster on, it worked as the mech got up firing a barrage of missles at the irradiated iguana, Zilla ran, he wasn't as durable as some Kaiju sure he could tank a couple of missles, but not a point blank range like this.

Running at full speed he raced across the ground at 800mph spying Destroyah in the distance he roared charging in the giant mutants direction, she was currently occupied with Baragon, so didn't notice the Pretendor until he jumped on her back, she shock him off violently, landing in shallow ocean Zilla smiled as the missles made contact with the demonic kajiu.

Baragon looked at Zilla for a moment, both nodded as they got ready for Destroyah's Micro-oxygen beams only for them to never come. The humans had done it, all the Kaiju in the world gone out of there hair forever.

* * *

Something was off the all the Grimm could feel it, hatred, rage, fear. It was calling to them in a never ending struggle had just come to there home.

And they would feast on the poor souls that felt this way.

* * *

Battra woke up with a killer head ache, clucking his head with his hands he paused. "What?" He looked around the lush verdant forests of Monster Island were nomore, instead a broken city lay before him, looking back at his hands, they were covered in his hard exoskeleton, or so he thought he couldn't feel it? This armour wasn't apart of his normal self it was fake it was metallic. He also coundlt feel his head, he placed a tentative hand underneath his chin and lifted up.

His compound red tinted vision was replaced by a spectrum of colours and one single image of the world. "I'm human?" He asked to himself, looking down at his helmet lenses he looked at his new face. It was as pale as his flesh in his normal state, with red iris and hominid featured, apart from his mandibles surounding his mouth. And a ring of horns around the top of his skull, his brains till hurting Battra put his helmet back on as it reduced the changes bestowed on him instantly.

Standing up he looked around his armour clanking with every movement Battra began a trek to find someone else, just to find out where he was.

Rounding a corner Battra found an odd creature, it looked like a wolf but completely black, made of darkness, and it had much blood on its hands p, vengeance was needed defiantly, Battra's mandibles flared through his helmet, as he fired a beam at the creature it simply exploded into dust.

This world was different to Earth and well this was going to be a long day for him.

* * *

Mothra awoke half a mile up in the sky, large eyes blinking inside her helmet, her antennae flickered on the wind, wings snapping open she looked around, this earth was off, she had to find the other before they did something stupid, and hopeful Battra was being sensible.

Landing on an abandoned building she looked around, then at her new body, she was covered in light armour, with a fur leased collar around her neck, long amber locks leaked from her helmet, large wings fluttering slightly in the breeze.

Looking at the city bellow, Mothra noticed a large lizard like creature lacking front limbs and looked almost like a worm on legs, completely black with a skull with a white mask and red details.

Mothra stood on the half destroy husk of a building, "I must find the others, without the factions there is no way of telling what will happen when the other find out there new forms"

 **SSHHHRROOONNKK**

"Well there's someone"

Zilla snarled looking at a reflection of himself, his large spikes still donned his back his tail was still there and so were his claws, gone was his scales only partial covering vunrable parts of his body, with very human looking cloths, some kind of swim wear top and baggy brown shorts of some kind, with large boots with his claws sticking through the tips of his hard leather shoes.

"Crap, I'm never gonna live this down" he said stroking the large spikes down his chin, in what did the humans call it? A beard? He struged it off, as he moved off he found an army of strange black creatures staring at him. Zilla smiled readying his claws.

* * *

Megaguirus just wanders the streets of this abandoned city, she'd managed to salvage something to eat, her sharp fangs biting through the large chunk of apple, her red eyes looking around eventually she found something interesting, a group of people milling about in an abandoned building, dressed in white.

One of them nearly noticed here but was then distracted by someone talking, so she could understand these humans? Interesting.

"Come on, get those explosives ready, the train will leave within the next 2 days"

Megaguirus raised an eyebrow without knowing what was going on she left it and walked off, continuing to biting on her apple. Without a care in this world.

A loud explosion rattled her slightly, a building started to collapse, lifting of the ground with her wings, Megaguirus hovered over the devastation, and spotted someone very reckonisable, black metallic armour, Battra firing large purple beams at strange black creatures.

Only problem being that he was kinda outnumbered but 100 to 1 but that's didn't matter to him really but Megaguirus could see something he couldn't, the reinforcements. "Why does that idiot do things?" She question to herself before swooping down and grabbing the moth larva by the shoulders with her abdomens pinchers.

This caused Battra no end of frustration, "Let me go! They must be punished!" Only to get a glare from Megaguirus "No not until we find out more information" came the harsh reply Megaguirus was not in the mode for Battra whole 'Moth of Vengance' stick or what ever.

Finally landing on a large building Battra was finally released from Megagiurus grip, he grunted and brushed himself off, glaring at Megagiurus "Unbeleviable, your as bad as Mothra" he accused, "The one thing I learnt from the mutant faction is this, stratige is key to success. Your sister understand this. We are no King Ghidorah we do not have the power to go head first into battle without thinking"

"You sound more like Space Godzilla than Mothra" retorted Battra, Megagiurus growled pointed her abdomen at Battra, opening her mouth before closing it again.

"Well it seems like you two should be left alone a little longer" stated a gravelly voice from behind them, "Indeed" stated a demanding one.

The arguing Kaiju turned to the voices, "Mothra?" Asked Battra, Mothra nodded "It's nice to know people care about me" stated Zilla rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Well your just not memorable enough" stated Mothra, Zilla gave her a look, "Why couldn't Baragon find me? I like Baragon he's nice, but no I'm stuck with you" he said sarcastically. "Since when did you two know each other?" Asked Megagiurus, Zilla smiled slightly "Well whilst the factions were busy fighting amungst themselves I was off doing Mothra job for her, fighting all the Kaiju that lacked a faction"

"But you still didn't answer the question Pretendor" stated Battra "Sorry Moth-boy, 2005 Lagos Island, Godzilla and Mothra wanted to see me, I came and made an honorary Earth Defender, and well I didn't tell you because Moth-boy because someone else was supposed to" he said looking at Mothra in a 'I blame you' fashion

"Yes but with Godzilla disappearance everything got confused" stated the moth, "But anyway, were in a new world and well we know nothing and as Megagiurus said before we must find out we're we are before we do anything rash"

* * *

-20 hours later-

"So this city is called Vale?" Asked Battra, looking at the sign in front of them, "I believe so" stated Mothra, "Do you think entering this cities a good idea?" Asked Zilla "Well I heard of something called the sewers, if the worst comes to worst" stated Megagiurus. "How about we wait until nightfall before we take a look around, with luck we'll find som of are allies here" stated Mothra

Battra grumbled "As long as it's not Varan I hate Varan" "You say that about everyone brother" "I mean it about everyone to"

The group of Kaiju made there way through the outskirts of the city, along shady and parts of the city, but it wasn't like anything any of them had ever seen, it was all clean, well kept. "You don't think Jet Jaguar got here, it must be that clean freak" stated Zilla not found of the giant robot "No" stated Mothra.

Finding a park the four sat and waited for something to happen, Zilla sat by the river, his gills flaring slightly, he could smell food, stomach rumbling but jumping into a river would be a bit weird for a human to do right, he need a tool or something to catch food, what was it called a fishing rod? "Well I suppose I could make one?" Zilla looked around for a moment before returning to the group of invertebrates in the trees.

"What do humans do for food?" Asked the iguana

All of the kaijus in the tree looked at each other "Um" came the only reply. "Right so um what do we do now?" Asked Battra "Do we like just eat what we can find or something?"

Mothra looked at the sign for a moment, 'Help wanted, Come to Kaiju shipping limited for food and work' "Hmm, I think I found a way of getting food"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this at all" stated Battra following his sister as she fluttered over to the sign. Megaguirus and Zilla follow noticing all the humans noticing them, the pair shrugged it off. There were strange but those creature they found we're defiantly stranger. "Have you noticed this" whispered Megagiurus "There are more hybrids of humans and animals here" the pair whispered to each other for minute or two before the moths returned.

"I found a place were we can stay hopefully, we just have to get there" stated Mothra, "Great" stated Megagiurus "But we have to walk through the heart of the city to get there" "Not so great" retorted Zilla

Battra began to walk "Well the quicker we do it the less time people will stare at us" Mothra nodded and followed on, "Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" Asked Megagiurus, "Nope but I can't think of a better one"

* * *

-The Docks-

"And here we are Kaiju shipping" stated Mothra, it was a small house with corigated steel roof and burn marks all over it, with a simples on the door, a radiation sign and Jet Jaguars emblem? "OK am I the only one who honks this is odd" asked Zilla.

The door flung open as a large man loomed in the doorway "How can Kaiju shipping help you today..." He was taken aback by the group before them him, red eyes widening "Mothra?"

"Godzilla?" The rest of the group looked between the pair, "What?!" Stated Megagiurus, "Please come in" stated the large man "It's good to see you all again"

The four Kaiju looked around the small shop, it's front desk barely contained the massive bulk of Godzilla "This is were you've been for the past 9 years?" Asked Mothra, Godzilla chuckled under his breath "Well yes, um, ..., listen I'm not going to lye to you times flown differently here, it's been 15 years for me here, and well how can I put this this place isn't the earth we came from"

He stood up, pressing a button and walking down a set of stair. "Am I the only one to release how bad of a communicate we are?" Asked Zilla. "Quiet loud mouth and you may learn something" called Godzilla's voice.

"Well atleast it's the really Godzilla" stated Battra, as he followed the Kaiju King down the stairs.

Mothra lead on without a word, Megagiurus did to wings flickering slightly Zilla just grumbled "We better get fed after this I'm starving"

Entering a large underground room, all of them were taken aback by the scale of what has changed, "This place is called Rememant and unlike Earth, humans share the land with a group of creatures called Faunus, what we most closely resemble, and the world is plagued by a group of creatures called Grimm, and terrorist called the White Fang, there evil is threading the balance of this world, but unlike our earth humans have great power"

"Whoa hole your whales here, why do we need to know all of this its not like going to be fighting these creatures of Grimm" stated Zilla, Godzilla laughed slightly

"Unfortunatly for you you will be, I have an old friend that could use your skills for great good"

The four of them just looked at each other.


	2. Bed troubles

"I have several problems with this idea" stated Zilla "Do you ever stop talking?" Retorted Battra in turn both got glares from there female companions. They'd met a human called Ospin and been in rolled at some sort of school, for fighting grim, and well considering the fact all of them were within the age range they were accepted at this Beacon place.

And Zilla didn't exactly like the idea, whilst everyone else seem to be fine with it even Godzilla, who very presence here was very convenient, but without anyone else bringing it up the iguana didn't bring it up, no wait he had bought it up at least 50 times within the past 20 minutes alone. "Am I still the only one the only one that think use being here together is odd! Or the fact that we meet Godzilla who's been missing for the past 9 years, suddenly turns up when we need him most?!"

"Have faith, the universe has a plan and we must follow it" stated Mothra sitting on the floor meditating or something over the information or the fact they needed to construct a weapon of some kind just to blend in.

Megagiurus just stood by the hot furnace hammering out some form of tool or something, it looked kinda like a sword but with a strange split halfway along the blade making into replicates of her old front legs. Battra was busy summoning some form of weapon attaching a small cannon to his arms gauntlets, Mothra was doing something similar to Battra but taking more time to do so, It looked like some sort of staff with a spear like tip imbedded into each end "Fate, how I hate that word, if fate was so great then why in the name of... Earth" grumbled Zilla using his claws to carve a piece of wood into a fishing rod, if it had to be a weapon he might as well make it practical for his stomach also.

All of them had boarded a large jet and were flying to there new home. Beacon Academy. Apparently the other students had some work experience around the city but tonight was some kind of dance? Which sounded amazing to all the kaiju on the plane. Anyway something else was bothering Zilla, "Do any of you have any idea about what were doing?"

"No" came Battra's harsh reply "Since when did you know what you were doing?" came the loud mouths reply, "Since when did you care about cowincides Pretendor?" Asked Megagiurus from across the room.

"I'm just saying all I know is what's happen, and well after the last 9 years of mayhem we have to consider what's happening, with Godzilla disappearance, the factions imploding, and yesterday in mind, do you think fate has a plan for us or are we just in the wrong place at the wrong time, also did you hear reason for being here, I may be paraphrasing here 'I don't know' or did you all forget that bit?" reasoned the iguana.

Mothra sighed but before she could speak Megagiurus began speaking "The factions imploding was always going to happen, it was Destroyah's power play, and that thing that sent us here, black hole cannon, the humans must have repaired it"

"Destroyah planned something?" Asked Battra, all of them had battle the demonic Kaiju none of them had won by themselves but Megaguirus being in the same faction as the demon did expose her more to the strange psyche of the Kaiju, "It wanted a power play, and I thought it was happy being second fiddle to Space-Godzilla" stated Zilla concernd look gone.

"She" stated Mothra "That things female?" Stated Battra and Zilla both looking at each other with the same dumb founded expression. "I was surprised to" stated Megaguirus "But I stumbled into something I'd rather not talk about that proved her gender"

Zilla raised an eyebrow, Mothra and Battra starred bug eyed at the mutant dragonfly, "That's not something I wanted to think about by Earth's continents" stated Mothra covering her eyes.

"Please brake yourselves for landing" came a disembodied voice from the speakers, All of the Kaiju stood up, looking around out of the windows, a large acmedic looking building, stood before them, with the students pottering around in the front gardens of the building, "That's a big clock tower" stated Zilla

"I reckon we were taller" stated Battra.

* * *

The Kaiju walked into the small room that would be there's, it had a single large window letting light spill into the room, four beds lay along side each other with a small room offset to the main bedroom, with strange implements inside, Zilla didn't care really flopping down backwards on a bed. The sound of splintering wood and ripping fabric echoed out.

"Um can someone pry the bed of my back?" Came his embrassed voice. "No we'll leave you to explore this place" stated Battra walking towards the door, "Good luck Zilla have fun" stated Megagiurus. Mothra stood there for a moment, then just left without a word

"I hate them all, now I know how Space-Godzilla feels!" He shouted after them. "Earth's continents" he sighed, beginning pry himself free of the bed. An awkward thing to do considering that his spines seem to break the bed more with every single movement. He growled crossing his arms tail flicking in anger. "Tuna"

* * *

After leaving Zilla to his problem the 3 remaining Kaiju enjoined the quiet whilst it lasted, sitting comfortably in a tree, the tree branches bending under there weight, none of them spoke for a brief moment it was tranquil, that is until other students came bellow them.

"Alright girls who's ready to fight for there lives?" Came a voice, Mothra simple turned her head. "Why do I feel like that is an understatement?" Megagiurus nodded, Battra simply stared at the group, "Vengance" he whispered "Battra no" Mothra stated hitting him over the head.

He clicked his mandibles at her, she chirp back, Megagiurus began to move away before the siblings began to tussle when a familiar voice echoed up from the trunk of the tree "Leave me stuck in a bed will you?" as smoke began to leak up through the leaves.

All of the tree bound Kaiju looked down at the irradiated iguana. "Vengance!" Shouted Battra before charging Zilla, his fist colliding with Zilla's face.

* * *

Team RWBY turned to see the stranges fight they'd ever seen, two Faunus boys fighting each other, one lizard Faunus seem to be attached to a bed, with an armour plated moth Faunus swinging wildly at him all the will shouting "VENGANCE!"

"Um is that normal?" Asked Yang unsure of everything in front of her, "No" replied Blake "They don't look familiar, are they here for the tournament?" Asked Ruby

"No, there new students to Beacon" stated Proffessor Oobleck "They are apparently friends of Ozpins friend" he said not sure of what to do, "Should we stop them?" Asked Weiss "These are all go suggestions but I think we'll leave it to there companions to decide what to do" stated the green haired Professor

Two more female Faunus came towards the group "I am terribly sorry about are companions, there both hot headed idiots" apologies the butterfly Faunus beautiful wings face obscured by a metallic mask. "More like teenage boys" stated the more ruged looking dragonfly Faunus?

"Yeah I know some guys like that" stated Yang "So you guys new here?" Asked Ruby "We just established this" glared Weiss

"Allow me to introduce ourselves and our companions, I am Mothra and this is Megagiurus" stated Mothra, Megagiurus nodded "Hi" the disconnect of social norms was evident. "The one with the bed stuck on his back Zilla, the one throwing a tree at Zilla is my brother Battra"All of team RWBY turned to see the quiet short and powerful looking Faunus swinging a tree like a small stick, with Zilla seemingly grabbing it with ease, he seem to be bantering about 'Having arms for longer'?

"Should we stop them?" Asked Blake still slightly confused pointing whilst crossing her arms, "No where we from you fight until someone's unable to battle anymore" stated Megagiurus off handedly, "Where... What he can breath fire?!" Exclaimed Ruby sweeping slightly "So cool"

"We should stop them" stated Mothra, Megagiurus nodded "You going for Battra or Zilla?" "Fair enough"

"Wait you said it continues until one cannot battle" stated Weiss confused by there's sudden urge to change there minds. "Um well collateral damage costs?" Replied Mothra

"Look Yang purple lightning!" Came Ruby's voice, "Wow, people can do that?"

"We end this now" stated Mothra, opening there wings the pair rushed the two fighting Faunus.

* * *

Battra grabbed the tree he was in a few seconds ago, swinging it in a wide ark, smashing into the side of Zilla, who grabbed the leafy end of the thing and smirked "Give up I've had arms longer than you" he taunted.

Battra already enraged growled firing a shot from his newly summoned weapon which Zilla countered with a blast of fire stopping it dead. Then grabbing the tree with all his strength Zilla lifted Battra off the ground and started to shake him about like a rag doll.

Until Battra fired a beam at him, dropping him and the tree Zilla avoided the other steams of purple energy, well avoided more like aim it so it would hit the bed on his back, and he would have kept doing that until Megagiurus knocked him down.

Battra was so angry he didn't realised he'd been fasten to the ground my his sister silk until it was too late. "Battra enough" stated Mothra and looked at Zilla for a moment "You to iguana"

"Hey, you left me stuck to a bed! And Moth boy here was helping me get rid of it" came a smart Alec reply from the Pretendor.


	3. Tuna Tickler

Team RWBY looked at the new team to beacon, they had all descended into name calling with the three insect Faunus trying to out wit the lizard Faunus? Well he was reptilian anyway..

"Um should we go?" Asked Yang pointing to the large jet waiting for them, the pilot looking out the window then to his watch, then started to tap it, face contouring slightly. "Yes we have waisted enough time, I'm sure someone else will stop this bickering"

"MOTH BOY!" Came an in raged shout, "TUNA TICKLER!"

"Um, I think we should stop them first, it doesn't set a good image for Beacon if student just stand in courtyard shouting" stated Weiss "Or Faunus reputation" added Blake. Ruby looked at the large amount of words being thrown around like there were bullets themselves.

"Talk to me when you've pupated!" "Talk to me when your breath doesn't smell like fish!"

"Should we take notes?" Asked Ruby, "Like say next time we see say... a theif should we do this?" Gesturing in a vague direction to the fighting Faunuses, she was just glared at by her team mates "No don't do what there doing" stated Megaguirus returning to the confused group. "Mothra going to deal with them, I'm assuming you have some place to be?"

"Yes we do come girls, we have a job to do" stated the hyperactive Professor, "Well it was nice meeting you and your friends?" Stated Ruby, extending a hand "Yes 'friends' I hope I can met you all again in better cercome stances" stated Megaguirus accepting the hand shake

"Arthropod Ass-" "ZILLA that's enough!"

Megaguirus smiled and slowly hovered back to the group sharing Mothra unamused expression by the time she got there, team RWBY left for the jet before they could see the outcome of what happened to the two arguing boys.

* * *

Zilla was angry fishing, yes that's a thing, hook in the water he waited, and waited "This may have been a bad way to distract myself" he huffed slowly smoke billowing from his nostrils, "Where's Baragon when you need him" he sat them in silence for minutes, it would be a lot easier if he could just swim after them.

Then the annoying buzz of wings came over head "There you are Zilla" stated Megagiurus landing next to him, "Yes, I said I would be here" he said confused expression, 'Must not have been listening' thought the 'dragonfly' "Anyway your new beds arrived" she stated thumb pointing back towards the large dorm building behind them.

"Oh joy" came the sarcastic reply "Like I've not had enough of those today" Megagiurus huffed hitting Zilla over the head with her abdomen, "You idiot, come on we need you back in the room before Godzilla calls" Zilla gave a glare "Two days ago you would have said 'father'"

Megagiurus glared at him, Zilla gave a chuckle as he stood up, reeling in his line and placing his fishing rod between his spikes, "I'm just saying" Megagiurus huffed crossing her arms curling her abdomen in an angered fashion. "I doubt you'd understand respect for your elders"

"Says the Kaiju that stabbed the father in the gut?" He said complete confused Zilla new for a fact that Megagiurus had daddy issues or something like that. "Listen Megs? Can I call you Megs easier to say than Megaguirus, I know I'm not exactly be best iguana for advice but try talking"

Megagiurus was about to glare when Zilla opened his mouth again "Anyway I better get back, I'm going to try out this new bed, hopefully I doesn't break this time, see you back in the room Megs" he said waving as he left going back to the room.

'Megs? ... what are you up to iguana?' The Megaguirus could think of was the irradiated iguana was up to something, last time someone had given her a nickname was Space-Godzilla and he never meant well, never.

* * *

As Zilla walked through the door he was greeted by glares from the moth twins, "What?" He said grin covering his face, "Where's Megagiurus? She was meant to come back with you" stated Mothra, Zilla rubbed the back of his neck actual confusion on his face, "Don't know, I'll go find her, I suppose my bed can wait" turning in the door way tail spikes become lodged in the doorway.

Battra chuckles slightly "It appears even human sized your as destructive as ever" Zilla chuckled as well "Jokes on you you have to fall out the window to get anywhere" Battra looked back at the open window. "By my horn" he grumbled to himself.

Mothra was getting tired of her team mates antics, forceing Zilla's tail from the door way she was on her wits end. "I swear if I have to deal with anymore of your nonsense Zilla I you'll wish that missle had kill you as an egg" Zilla gave an unamused expression.

Battra chuckled, it was a low harsh chuckle, Zilla smirk return in an instant "What are you laughing at bug boy?" Battra glared or will was glaring under his helmet Zilla smirk only grew larger with every second of silence, before either of the male Kaiju could make a move Mothra spoke "Both of you stop before I sent you both to the depth of the Ocean"

Zilla was about to open his mouth when Mothra loomed over him, a very impressive feet considering Mothra herself was smaller than Zilla and was the least intimidating kajiu the irradiated iguana had ever met, try being scary with rainbow butterfly wings, it was impressive.

Megagiurus head poked round the corner of the room, curious about the fact Zilla was still not fully in the room, after noticing the face Mothra was pulling she really didn't want to know, walking past the arguing pair she fell onto her bed, "Can you two keep the bickering down I'm going to try this sleeping thing"

"This sleeping thing?" Asked Battra "How have you not slept before?" Megagiurus gave an odd look, "I absorb energy, why would I need to sleep if I could steal it off other" giving everyone else a blank stare. "It's okay Battra can sleep for all 4 of us" came a oblivious comment from Zilla.

Fidalling with an odd box with strange buttons on the the iguana smiled finally after the box started to make noises, all of the other Kaiju looked at him, "What is that?" Asked Battra, poor moth he'd had very little understand of human technology only thing he knew was it could be blown up, and that's all he cared about "The news, I'm trying to work out if any other the other made it through"

As the other began to get some sleep Zilla sat there, "Come on Baragon give me a sign"

* * *

The three kajiu that slept awoke to a large explosion of noise as Zilla chucked the radio out of the window. Smoke streaming out of his mouth and nostrils. "I found it" Zilla snarled, snacking his fishing rod he headed for the door, when Mothra blocked it, "Found what?"

"It's a long story, to make it breif, terrorist blah blah blah, ship, Pirates, I'm going to stop them" said Zilla smashing his hands together.

"Not without us" stated the rainbow moth, Zilla almost medians reponse was very uncharacteristic for him, "I need to do this alone, no one follow me" with that Zilla walked out the room, leaving the rest completely confused and undivided on what to do next.


	4. Attack from under Vale

Mothra was asking the right question to herself or atleast she thought so, if they were transported here by what Megaguirus referred to as 'the gateway', could there adversaries be here as well? She was about to raise the question when Megaguirus bet her to it.

"Do you reckon the others came with us, I mean here" All three invertabrate Kaiju exchanged looks at each other.

"So if all of the Kaiju that have disappeared over the last 9 years have ended up here, that would be interesting" stated Battra, "Not to mention all those mutations Zilla keeps mentioning, some of them seem to powerful enough" Zilla said that lot were a lot of things though.

"Well we just have to find them as we go along, but I think some of them will revile themselves in time" came a level headed voice, Godzilla lent through the doorway. "Now who was transported with you four... Where is Zilla?" His eyes scanning the room for the fourth Kaiju, Mothra gave a fake cough "He left early this morning" came Battra over in his corner of the room.

Godzilla gave a frustrated sigh but, finally regain his composure "Anyway, you can relay this information to Zilla, the Acdamy at Atlas has formed a team of Kaiju"

"Who is it?" Asked Mothra slightly consumed with the safe of the planet "Baragon, Manda, Varan and Gorgosaurus, they will be coming here in a couple of weeks with Jet Jaguar so I can figure out what we're going to next"

Megaguirus gave a look at Godzilla it wasn't a harsh glare but it wasn't exactly pleasant, Godzilla didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't exactly know what to do about it. "Anyway about Zilla's mutation friends, all of them have joined the 'White Fang', this terrorist organisation has been a torn, if you can find any information about them please tell me about it" Godzilla turned to leave when the smart mouths voice echoed down the hallway.

"Oh you missed out the best part, tell them about the space dragon" Zilla came into view "How did you find out" Godzilla wasn't angry in fact he seem impressed. "Not important, what is important is that Gigan is now in this continents forsaken world, the destructive duo back together" Zilla making appropriate hands signs with every word he spoke.

Godzilla snorted "I know but that's not the most important thing at the moment, just get to your classes and hopefully this will all blow over, don't get involved it'll draw to use, so far none of the actual population knows of our true origins, try to keep it that way" he said smiling at the kaijus in the room before leaving all of them.

Zilla came back into the room before throwing down a large pile of photos, "Well at least we know what we're looking for" he said without a smirk, the top photo being one of King Ghidorah. All of the Kaiju looked at the golden dragon, well golden armoured Faunus with three heads, "Got to admit it, it's a good look, well for him anyway he's still ugly"

"Can you be serious for one second?" Grumpled Megaguirus, a snort came from him "I could but it would be uncharacteristic of me"

"I hate you more than Varan" "Battra be quiet, these are all the confermed Kaiju in Vale and the surounding area, and Unfortunatly it seems Ghidorah has found some help"

Zilla held up at a picture of three Kaiju together Ghidorah, Gigan and a third one covered in White Fang garb, only a brown lizard like tail was visible. "Who's the third one?" Asked Megaguirus

"Don't know" stated both the moth twins, Zilla opened his mouth,

 **CRASHS!**

The whole building shock, the four Kaiju looked out of the window, all of them rushed for the window without so much as a worning the whole city seem to be in destruction, "OK this is my doing" interjected Zilla before anyone could acuse him of anything.

"We have to get down there" Without a single word all of the other Kaiju followed Mothra out the window, all of them crashing into the payment dust flying everywhere.

"Right so we jumped out the window what next?" Zilla stated as the three invertabrate scan off towards the cliff, "Are you serious right now?"

* * *

The central plaza of Vale shopping district was in runes, Team RWBY stared in slight horror as Grimm start to burst from the holes in said plaza.

"We need to contain this" stated Ruby the not so fearless leader, I mean she pretty fearless, the shocked leader? Anyway... The rest of the team nodded, readying themselves, weapons loaded, the charged.

Grimm have a very particular way of fighting, it takes a trained eye to spot it, or a mother as it kinda like a toddler trying to hit a fly out of the air, just flapping about hopping to hit things, and to be fair that's kinda unfair on toddlers, sometimes they can land a hit. The only Grimm you have to worry about are the older more experinced Grimm that have survived a few fights, they have more of an art form to fighting, best described by Kaiju 'Destroy everything'.

All of the beacon students that had arrived on the seen had started to in close the Grimm back into the plaza, with all of the falling like flys, well all except one, the last one left, it was jet black like the other but unlike any Grimm they'd seen before it was metallic black like polished armour it seem to give the 12 students almost calculating glare its single eye trying to find the best target, almost like a trained soldier.

Pyrrha was the first to notice this, as energy seem to flash over the thing eye. "Get down" she called out, everyone ducked just in time as a beam of scarlet energy streaked over them, burning anything within a 3 foot radius, this new Grimm smiled, well it reviled sharp jagged teeth made of metal at any rate.

Ruby looked at the thing, it's hands seem to extend into scythes. As a buzz saw sounds emanating from the thing. Aiming a scythe like hand a Pyrrha it seemed to fire a pair of grappling hooks at the huntress, it gave an odd cackle

"Cut the brains out first, then dispose of the body"

"Did that Grimm, just talk?" Asked Nora, with a sudden jerk of motion Prryha was flying straight the the extended scythe of the thing. Thinking quickly or quickly for the creature anyway Jaune started barking orders "Nora get me over there!" With a swing of the hammer Jaune was headed straight past Pyrrha and into the cables slicing them in two he rolled back to regain his balance.

The Grimms eyes didn't move retaking what's left of its to grappling hooks he growled, the ever present sound of the buzz saw echoing over the plaza, eye flashing again this time it the charge didn't last as long no one reacted quick enough, it was heading straight towards them.

Jaune and Prryha looked back only seeing a smouldering body, chard with ash. Red eyes glared through a layer of dust covering the rest of the unharmed students. The new warrior clicked it neck.

Ruby looked to see one of the Faunus boys from yesterday standing over them, "I was wondering when I'd meet you next" the creature seemed to smirk "Of cause you survived-" the creature was knocked down by another Faunus, the dragonfly

Battra and Megaguirus were the first ones to get to the students before good old Gigan could rangle any of them. Hovering over the alien cyborg Megagurius readyed her weapons, Battra clicked his mandibles.

Ruby looked at this Faunus, this Battra was able to deflect all of this Grimms energy away from them but he looked in a bad way, the Grimm on the other hand looked mildly annoyed "How many of you do I have to kill, Ghidorah said this would be an easy job"

"Well it seems you've been lied to" came Mothra hovering over her brother "Oh look it a cyborg chicken cyclops, if only I had a camera to remember the look on your face" Zilla smirked landing a few feet away from the Grimm "So Gigan how you been?"

The Griim called Gigan looked at the smaller Kaiju, smashing the Faunus boy over the court yard, "Okay I forget this guy no fun" came a weak voice.

Mothra turned to Ruby, "Get anyone close to here away quickly, this will get destructive" with that she charged at Gigan, who jumped over the moth and grabbed her abdomen with a hooked claw like tall, flipping her over his body before landing on her gut, then jumping up and began hovering in the air.

Blake began to help Zilla out of the wall he was stuck in, large tar in his shirt revealing almost scaley skin, his eyes glared at her for a moment "Could you help me with the steel pillar in my back" as he flopped forwards "Hold still" said Blake unsure if the steel was in his actual flesh or not, giving it a yank he seemed to spark up slightly. "Thanks, I'll tell you nothing is as good as clean spikes"

Zilla looked at Gigan pounding Megaguirus into the ground, "I'm going to distract him, could your team make a diversion?" Blake looked at the Grimm "I think so?" "Good I'll give you a signal when to start distracting"

Battra grabbed Gigans scythes before he could finish of Mothra "Don't touch her" he warned, Gigan smiled "It's only going to be a light decapiation" as he pull Battra in for a bear hug, sparks flew as the buzz saw down the cyborgs chest, Battra shouted in pain and rage.

Gigan dropped the husk of Battra for a moment he pondered something, then decided against it, raising his scythes only for them to be caught but a fishing loom? Being yanked backwards away form Battra and Mothra both trying to recover, Gigans metallic face collided with Zilla's all to fleshy fist.

Unlike most Kaiju Zilla react to pain very differently, he attacked more, well more than most other Kaiju would, kicking the cyborg in the head Zilla started an ever ending barrage of strikes, finally sending the alien flying across the plaza with a wack from his tail. Gigan stood up and fired a beam at Zilla.

Zilla almost emidiate reaction was to blast a get of radioactive fire at the beam, causing a ball of energy to form, 'Hopefully they got my signal! Zilla thought desperately trying to outdo the cyborgs superiour range weaponry.

"Now" called Ruby as she swung her scythe at Gigan forcing him to stop his beam, the ball of energy just clipped Ruby as she left the area of effect.

Team RWBY looked over at the now sparking monster, it seem to laugh for a moment "I'll remember this pests" he said before darting off into the heavens. "So what was that then?" Asked Yang, Zilla stumbled over out of breath using his fishing rod to hold him up

"Oh Gigan, he's just a killer cyborg, nothing to worry about, good old Mothra normal has him on the ropes" he grunted pulling a large shard of metal from his knuckle "He seem to not be in a crummy mood today" with specks of metal falling off of the shard Zilla had just pulled out.

As Glinda finally cap the hole the Grimm were coming out of she could help but wonder about this strange Grimm all the students described, of course Grimm don't talk that's ridiculous... Right?

As she help the last civilians get back to shelter she noticed team RWBY talking to the new Faunus, he seem to be explaining something but Glinda could catch most of it only that this Grimm was a cyborg?

Ruby looked at Zilla "How do you know it's name?" "Oh well, ...we grew up in the same neighborhood, but he does have a few too many screws loose so he thinks he's from space"

"Now that just ridiculous" came Weiss, as Zilla hobbled over to his team, smiling helping them up as RWBY gave a concerned look "That Gigan creature said Ghidorah, he's the leader of the White Fang" whispered Blake.

"I think we have more investigating to do" came a almost to happy reponse from Ruby.


	5. What is a Kaiju?

Team RWBY had gathered as much information as the could about the white Fang in Vale as Blake thought possible, until the mention of 'King Ghidorah' then something bigger had to be going down for sure.

"It doesn't make sense" she muttered to herself, Yang head appeared over the top of Blake's bunk "What doesn't make sense?"

"That... Creature! It doesn't make sense, I've never heard or seen of a fighter like that in all my time as a member of the White Fang!" Luckily for Blake all the room are sound proof in Beacon, Yang gave a slight bemused look. "Well, Roman's been locked up, the White Fangs plan failed, we won, job done!" Yang did all this whilst count out the points on her fingers.

Blake rolled over onto her back, sighing "The thing mention King Ghidorah, he's the... stem of the new White Fang ideology"

Weiss and Ruby had chosen to say quite, both 'reading' books, one a mannual on recoil dampening technologies and Faunus exports. Both of them just listen intently. "So he's the leader then?" Came Yang trying to connected the dots, "No he's more of an adviser, giving orders to every high ranking member of the White Fang"

Ruby being the youngest and the most incident made an odd assumption "So he's like a headmaster then?"

"No, nothing like that at all" Blake said almost chillingly, she seem to be slightly paler then normal, this King Ghidorah was bad news. "Well I think it's time to get help then" Ruby seem quite impressed by idea and the other.

"And who do you have in mind then?" Came Weiss looking from her book for the first time since the conversation started. "Well, I have an idea in mind"

* * *

Ruby knocked on the door containing the new students, the rest of the team just waited in the wings just beyond sight of the door, it wasn't that they didn't like the idea but well, your less likely to be angry with a younger person than an older teen.

The door creaked open, revealing the helmeted Mothra "Hi, Can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked the red hair huntress in training. Mothra looked back into the room, groaning could be heard from the room, of pain and moaning "Sure, do you mind if we talk out hear my team mates aren't feeling well at the moment"

"You did this" came a weak reponse from the room.

Mothra closed the door smoothly, "So what can I do for you?" "Who was that in the square? Your team mate seemed to know him" called Blake, Mothra gave a sigh "Zilla, yes... well I suposse I can't do anymore damage than he can, Gigan is an old adversary of ours"

"Yes but that doesn't explain his semblance, what exactly is it?" Came Ruby question, by all means a good question but put Mothra in a sticky "Um... He is a cyborg, it one of his many modifications he made to himself"

"Yes Zilla said that, but how does he know Ghidorah?" Whispered Blake, Mothra in return asked Blake a question "How do you know it?"

"I think we should fine a quieter place for this conversation" said Yang looking down the corridor as she heard footsteps,Mothra sighed "Please excuse the mess" as she opened the door.

Team RWBY wandered in and where surprised by said 'mess', Zilla was stuck in the wall, upside down, between the dorm and kitchen side room, Battra was hanging from the ceiling by his horns. Megaguirus just sat on her bed, reading, something about father issues?

"What do they want?" Asked Battra growling, arms crossing. "Don't mind him he's just angry that horns are stuck in the ceiling" Zilla chuckled

"At least I'm not a dart" Battra said looking forwards unable to move his head, legs swinging slightly like a pendulum. "Why are you in the ceiling" asked Ruby slightly confused about the whole situation. "Non of your business"

"Mothra punched him up there" interjected Zilla with a smile. "Zilla, when I get down your dead"

"If either of you two get down get down your dead" whispered Megaguirus to herself.

"So you wanted to know about Ghidorah?" Stated Mothra "Yes, we were hoping that you could tell us more about him?" Asked Ruby looking over at Blake, who shrugged "I don't know I never met him"

"Wait Ghidorah's here" asked Megaguirus "Well if we're here, Gigan and your dear old Dad is here then it stands to reason that Ghidorah and the other are here" stated Zilla blood rushing to his head causing an intelligence spike, or was he pretending to be incompitant. None of the other could tell.

"Anyway King Ghidorah, King of Terror, he is an ancient dragon from the farthest reaches of space" started Mothra

"Can we have the truth an not some strange fancy story" asked Weiss, all of RWBY didn't believe any of what the moth fauna just said.

"She can't lie, it's literally impossible for her" stated Zilla, "Have you got some fancy cave drawing to show them or something, makes everything more believable" Battra growled. Yang simply crossed her arms, "There's a time an a place to joke around"

"Unfortunatly his not joking" Mothra stated removing her helmet, placing on the ground, she concentrated closing her eyes, "Now let me show you, rather than tell"

An explosion of light echoed out of the room, rubbing her eyes Ruby peered into the now gloomy room, rainbow lights flickered around the room, all escaping from a central point. Where Mothra circled, lights circling around her forming images. Images of strange moth like animals fluttered around Ruby, then seemed to fly into Mothra.

Zilla's voice echoed slightly "Where'd the wall go?" He was just a crumpled mess of green light also the flame like in quality. Battra hit him over the head, free from the ceiling, "Silence Pretendor, before I seal your mouth shut"

Ruby walked over to the brightest light source of light, a hand then stopped her walking "Watch" stated Megaguirus. Mothra seemed to concentrate again.

"Ghidorah, may you see him for the terror he is" A second explosion of light hit, golden beast emerged from the blackness of the surroundings, 3 heads looming over Ruby, "This beast is older than the universe itself, he is not of this world or dimension and holds bad news for wherever he stands will burn" Mothra almost channted.

Ruby gulped "But that Gigan thing said he was here? How does he know it, and more to the point how do you know it?" Coming to a suddenly realisation "Oh the 350 foot cyborgnectic chickens out of the bag now" whispered Zilla to Battra, who in return hit him.

"We come from Ghidorahs home dimension we were all banished here by the humans or our world for our destructive natures, each one of us have had battles with creatures that would be beyond your imagination" came Mothra voice resting a hand on Ruby's shoulder "But know you must wake up, you have all attained information in your sleep. Now we need your team's help"

Ruby nodded. World world faded and suddenly sprang back, she was lying on the ground Zilla was still in the wall and Battra in the ceiling. "What just happened?" Asked Yang

"I communicated with all of your subconsciounesses at the same time, a share but separate vision of events"

"So why was he there?" Weiss said pointing at Zilla "He's a Destroyah's advocate, he's projection would ask the questions you wanted to know most about Ghidorah or Gigan?"

"Who's Destroyah?" Asked Ruby completely confused. "The devil" barked Zilla "Now someone get me down all the blood is rushing to my gills"

As team RWBY staggered to there feet they heard a voice outside the door. "Why do I get the feeling that this whole ordeal has become more complicated Ospin?" It was deep and almost beastial, Ruby and the other quickly looked for shelter, Zilla pointed to the cuboard he was next to large enough for the 4 of them.

"I know the feeling Godzilla, tell me what does this mean for our worlds safely?" Came Ospins almost cool and collected voice, followed by a sip of coffee. "I do not see the future, you know this Ospin if you wanted an estimate of what will happen as Jet Jaguar"

As the cupboard door closed the main door opened "Pretendor why are you in the wall?" Zilla pointed at Mothra, then pointed to Battra Ospin chose not to follow the path that would lead him down. "Team BMMZ, you are to remain at beacon academy as students, Godzilla well keep me posted if anymore Kaiju come through to him, and Atlas is sending over more reinforcements to its military I want you to remain out of sight and out of trubble until the Vital Festival is over"

"What about the other that came through before us?" came Zilla voice, it seem to be serous about something "Only a select few, myself, Ghidorah, Jet Jaguar and Space Godzilla. The last two have adjusted well and have no connecting with Ghidorah"

"Wait Space Godzilla's on our side?" Asked Megagiurus "More of a business partner when it suit him" replied Godzilla

Blake looked through the keyhole to find the owner of the beastly voice, large about 8 feet at least, covered in back plates like Zilla's but seem more like flames combined with leaves that rods of bone, long grey tail covered in scales, and a symbol on his torn clothes similar to Zilla's and Megaguirus's yet different more basic. "What's going on?" Asked Yang, who was imminently shushed by the others.

"Zilla, Space Godzilla wanted you to have this, anyway I have to depart, with all that's happened to local shipping I need to be back down by the docks" the massive figure left. Ospin nodded "Get some rest you have classes in the morning" he pause as he stood in the threshold of the door, sipped his coffee and left.

"You can come out now" said Mothra, all of the team in the cupboard emerged, to see an almost changed landscape of faces, before they all seemed kind of contented but know they seem to be downright horrified.

"Now can someone help me and Battra down it's getting old now" he said holding an envelope in his hands


	6. A breif restbite

Zilla was sitting on the roof, alone. Well he wished he was alone, the Pretendor was angry and the presence of Ruby asking him questions wasn't helping. "So you come from a place that has no Grimm, dust or Hunteress?"

"Yes" he was holding the contents of SpaceGodzilla's letter to him, they where photos of every single mutation he'd ever fought "So what are the pictures of then?" Asked the Huntress. Zilla sighed slightly "Well there a bit like me and the other but less powerful, or... well actually I don't know why there different but they are call Mutation and basically end of it"

"But who are they?" Pestered Ruby pointing at a strange Faunus, well even strange compared to her current company, it was a slimy green with its eyes slightly on stalks, with large powerful looking arms and legs with strange tentacles extending from its chest, it seemed to be covered in garbage and oil.

"Crustaceous Rex" came a almost cold reply, "It's a crab?" "Well he's mutated, but I have no idea what he's though" "So you all have powerful sembelences, what's he's?"

"Well inking folks and wrapping them with tentacles"

"Weird" Was the young huntress' response, "That's sound kinda like something out of a horror film, when I think about it" "Really? Well the thing's odd eats garbage, Ohhh that was funny, long story short I got him to eat another monster made of garbage defeating both of them by just leading them about to each other"

"You know a monster made of Garbage? Your world is weird" Ruby flopped down onto the ground, Zilla flicked to the next photo "He's the weirdest the world got, well apart from Biollante, tried to eat me, tuna licking plant" he seem to focus on the photo whilst reminiscing. "God do I really look that fat?"

"What is they gotta photo of you?" Asked Ruby head poking up "No some poor copycat clone of mine? Well I don't know if it's a clone hard to tell" he said passing the photo of Chamelon to Ruby.

"Yeah very convincing I remember you with 3 horns on your face" Ruby said face scrunched up in confusion, handing the photo back, "What's the next one, a monster you dated?" Ruby said jokingly Zilla snorted smoke "I hope not she'd be a zombie by now" Ruby rubbed the back of her head awkwardly "Um I'm sorry?"

Zilla smiled a little fake smile "Nothing to worry about, everyone's got something dark in there pasts" he said looking at the next picture "Oh with all that foreshadowing I thought it would be her, oh well, only King Cobra"

Ruby just gazed completely dumbfounded at the irradiated iguana, "Um what just happened?" "Dunno, I'm still getting used to talking I can't stop words coming out of my mouth at the moment"

"Really I thought you were making up for lost words" stated Yang emerging from the stairwell, "I mean that's what I'd be doing"

Zilla and Ruby both rolled there eyes "So are you two sitting around up here? Alone?" Asked Yang walking over to the pair. "Pretty much" came Zilla's reply looking at the next picture, then shoving them back into his short's pockets. "What was on that one?"

"Um robotic Yeti" he said grinning, scratching his head "What's a yeti?" Asked Ruby, Zilla face contorted into complete confusion then to understand and back to confusion "A albino gorilla that walks on 2 feet?, I mean it was called the Abominable Snowman if I remember right"

Yang and Ruby looked at each other for a second "A snow-gorilla robot? Right somehow I don't believe you, but I really want to" came the blondes reply crossing her arms. Zilla frowned slightly "Well its you that's missing out, me and robo-Snowboy fought a giant snake, and then a monster island and well we fought... you get the idea Earth's all fighting"

"Yeah sounds like it, not like the Grimm are like that or anything" stated Yang, Ruby smirked "Yeah I bet you couldn't deal with Grimm all the time like us"

Zilla cracked his knuckles "Really, I'm a mutated 300 foot long fire-breathing iguana, I think I can handle Grimm" Both Yang and Ruby smiles widened into almost maniacal standards 'Oh I don't like these smiles at all' was the only thought.

* * *

Mothra sat in contemplation in the beacon library, her helmet was sat on the table next to her, unlike most other people in the library she wasn't nose deep in a book but rather looking at the cover of the book admiring the book with great interest. "Why are you just staring at that book?" Asked Megaguirus finally finding her team mate.

"I'm admiring the colour you call green" came Mothra excited reply "Right anyway, I've been asking around like you've asked, I think I've got all the relivant information" continued the mutant kajiu ignoring the moths strange fascination with 'green'? "It appears that all the kaiju that have been disappearing have ended up in this world, which is slightly unfortunate for this world as it already had a monster problem"

"The creatures of Grimm hard to avoid that conversation starter" said Mothra finally opening the book "Oh this colours new, what ones this one then Megaguirus?"

"Purple" came the dragonfly's deadpan response waiting got the infomation to set in. "Wait every single missing Kaiju is here? Even the monkey that fights Godzilla and Gorgosaurus some times?"

"Yes even Kong's here" "Wow wonder how he's coping with the whole transformation thing?"

"Yes anyway let's not let the thunderbolt powered monkey distract you too much, the White Fang, I found out some information on them"

"Do tell, if Ghidorah's connected to them we don't have much time he has a 15 year head start on us in this world" Came an almost calculated Mothra "Used to be a peaceful organisation until 15 years ago, I think you can work out what happened to the old advisers" Megaguirus leaned over the table "Both former adviser where found dead in the homes, all with horrible scaring like they'd been crushed in a black hole and a lot of bite mark over them for good measure, he was being clean something seems to have been guiding him to something but that's a far as I got"

"Well that better than I got in my investigation" came a familiar voice from the other side of the bookshelves, the sounds of heeled footsteps heartless the arrival of Blake as she turned a corner "The White Fang are normal to secretive to let information like that out in the open for he public, where'd you find it?"

"They took down all the realivent articles but not the pictures, after healing from wounds similar to that I implied it must have been Ghidorah"

"When did you fight Ghidorah?" Asked Mothra glaring at the mutant dragonfly "One of Space-Godzilla master plans was for me to absorb his power, before you ask it didn't work, I nearly exploded myself" "Right, I forget you weren't always cooperative"

Blake raised an eyebrow slightly "You mentioned this Space-Godzilla before who is he?" Megaguirus shifted uneasily "Well techniquely he's my uncle, which makes one of my Grandmothers a black hole, but all you need to know is that he's Godzilla but more mineralline in appearance" Blake just breathed in and calmed herself before letting it slide.

"Don't worry Megs' family tree is every confusing, even for me and I've met most of them" Megaguirus glared at Mothra "Megs?" "Zilla told me about your new nickname" Megagiurus pull the most disappointed face possible for someone who wasn't Weiss "Of course he did" she said through gritted fangs.

"Oh you don't want to see the posters then" whispered Mothra "Posters?"

"They'll be up by tomorrow" grinned Mothra


	7. Getting to know yourself

Battra was on a quest, well not really a quest more of, no not divine mission, a hunch, yeah hunch. Which had led him to this place, what did the iguana call it again, sewer? Whatever reason it was for not following him. The rats seemed to be enjoying themselves greatly down here, eating those little brown logs and swimming in the yellow water.

His metallic boots clanked along the brickwork of the floor. No light was visible down here, so he was relying on horn light, a problem for any rat that got slightly too close as they were instantly burnt to a crisp. It was unfortunate for them but his horn only damages the evil in the world and Zilla but mostly evil.

The silence was defining, even a pin drop would be a relief at this point, only for those that knew fear, Battra of corse wasn't one of those cowards. Drip from one of the manhole covers, it's half of light was almost a welcome respite from the oppressive gloom.

At first it was a small nagging in his mind, then it grew louder, voices down a side pipe, talking? He peered round the corner he thought the voices came from, nothing just a brick wall. Must have been his imagination.

* * *

Roman looked as the black armoured moth faunus walked off deeper into the sewer, he looked at Neo "Well that unexpected, let's get this over with quick the less time speaking to sentient pile of sluge the better" Neo nodded, pinking her nose to drive the point home.

* * *

Battra growled the light from the manholes was growing dim. He should probably head up and get back to the room, he could have swarn there was evil in these tunnels, well he just have to check tomorrow. Now to find a manhole cover. Spying a ladder to the surface he began to climb.

The metal ladder and metal boots made sparks as he assended upwards, purple beams arching towards the stonework, "Maybe it was the rats?"

* * *

Megaguirus had bitten the bullet finally "Why are you fascinated with all the colours of the rainbow bar red, you literally have a form called Rainbow Mothra" "Moths don't see a lot of colour, I mean I kinda miss the infra red but oh well" the pair walked down the corridor towards there dorm.

"Why is the carpet wet?" Asked Megaguirus noticing a trail of water stains on the nice red carpet, and those stains did smell funky "Zilla?" "Probably?"

"And that's why you should never trust Baragon in a tunnelling competition" Zilla sailed rounding a corner with Ruby and Yang following him. "That was a dirty move on his part" stated the blonde bombshell "You're telling me i was picking sand out of my scales for ages, it wasn't that pleasent beach sand it was coarse desert sand, it got everywhere"

"Why are you friends with him if he did that anyway?" asked Ruby, questioning the lanky lizard, then she stopped sniffed 3 times, then immediately covered her mouth an nose, muffled sounds of gagging erupted from the red caped huntress in training. "Why does it smell like sewer in the corridor?" Zilla looked at Mothra and Megaguirus and pointed to the room. "I think i know why, any catch you guys later" he said to the sister before jogging to join the 2 kaiju waiting outside the door.

"Zilla what's that smell?" asked Megaguirus, "Well Megs it's not me Battra 'sensed something' and decided to 'now to the secret underground tunnel' bellow 'this place of learning how to fight like a pathetic mortal'" Mothra rubbed her face with both hands a fine powder glistened in the light slight "He when into the sewer didn't he?" "Yes, didn't he invite you 2 as well?"

Megaguirus glared at the lizard and opened the door. The puddles stopped at Battra's boots in the small shoe rack, "Well at least he wiped his feet?" stated Zilla as he moved passed into the room and into the kitchen with the sound of the fridge being opened. Mothra removed her own boots and looked around "Where has he gone?" a curtain of steam rolled out of the bathroom as a figure emerged. Pale skin shone like the full moon. And he was completely naked.

Megs quickly closed the door behind her with her tail before anyone bar them could see the very shiny kajiu. "Battra were human now humans wear clothes for a reason" started Mothra, both Megs and Mothra turned away. Battra looked around "Becasue they are pathetic" Battra moved over to the cupboard on the other side of the room, right in the eye line of Mothra and Megs.

"Oh by Ghidorah unholy head" stated the mutant dragonfly as she turned around again, Mothra followed suit eyes tightly closed. "Do you guys want something to eat?" asked Zilla form the kitchen "What's is there?" asked Megs quickly leaving the moth twins alone. Battra was rummaging through the cupboard looking for anything to wear on his lower half, finally found a pair of pitch black jeans.

The sound of the still wet body of Battra sliding into the jeans was Mothra's last straw, she swallowed and went into the bathroom. A cry of seer rage echoed out from the slight sound proof walls.

* * *

Zilla slapped another sardines between his slices of bread, humming a little tune that had got stuck in his head, he only needed to find room for 3 more and he'd use all of the sardines, shame there only 13 in this can. He looked back to see if the other wanted anything to eat, there understand was 'The fish is his' "Do you guys want something to eat?"

Megs appeared behind him "What is there for me to absorb?" she asked looking at the strange thing Zilla was making, it was a slight of bread with a pile of fish at least 5 inches too tall for the iguanas mouth, Zilla opened the fridge with his tail "I think theres something in there that you can eat"

Megaguirus looked through the fridge to see if anything looked appetizing, there was a lot of green, pulling out a odd leafy sphere of green Megaguirus raised an eyebrow, shrugging she bite a chunk of it, the sound of crushing leaves echoed into Zilla's ears as he finished his sandwitch, turning he looked at the mutant.

Megaguirus was ravenously tearing into the lettuce she'd found the most delicious thing in the world, Zilla smirked as he took a bite of his sardine sandwich, Zilla relaxed and begin eating like he always had, ravenously. The sounds of crunching and squishing echoed out of the kitchen.


	8. Test matches

The first day of lessons for the kajiu were informative, they had a lot of catching up to do, and it didn't help that every lesson without fail Zilla or Megagurius would become stuck, there tail, wings or spikes become a very large problem, but they got though the day that's all that matter and now was what everyone else called the 'fun' lesson, combat training.

Glinda looked around scrolling through the list of students, she defiantly needed to gauge the new students in team BMMZ, all of them had had a lot of previous experience so she looked through the list of students, Pyrrha was an obvious choice for the gauging, possibly any members of team RWBY would also be acceptable opponents.

Glyda looked up, "The first match is Pyrrha Nikos against Mothra Mosura" the pair in question looked very confused but both stood up an made there way to the designated area. The high walls of the area like class room almost felt slightly suffocating. Flapping her wings testing the air Mothra looked across towards the red haired hoplite. Pyrrha seemed to be scooping her out as well. All of the on lookers seemed to be waiting for something.

Mothra clicked all of her limbs wings fluttering, Pyrrha rolled both her shoulders, weapons floating to her hands almost magically, an eyebrow raised slightly under the moth kaiju helmet. Grabbing the collapsed staff from her hip Mothra readied herself.

All the students held there breath, it was hard to read any of the newcomer expression even for the most trained students, and it was no different for Pyrrha she had seen what these new hunters could do and it was like nothing she'd seen before, they had very powerful semblances indeed and from what she'd remembered it was some kind of energy based beam attack.

"Begin" stated Glynda off to the side of the arena.

Both instantly charged, spear collided with sword, sparks flew for a millisecond before Mothra extended the spear rolling it over Pyrrhas sword and catching it with her other hand, Pyrrha surprised nearly stumbled forwards the stumble became a roll sword morphing to a spear and sweeping Mothra legs out from under her. Golden pollen trailed behind the kaiju as she collided with the ground, flapping her wings she launched into the air, bringing her spear down like a bow staff which collided with Pyrrha's sheild. The sparks and clang echoed out for a second before the sword narrowly avoided Mothra's head.

The furry of blow that followed was impressive each countered of missed there mark by millimeters, Pyrrha was only using her semblance defensively the normal for these duels and Mothra seemed to be using her wings a weapons as well, the sound of Butterfly wing hitting shield echoed out as Pyrrha was pushed back slightly by the hit, skidding to a stop Pyrrha rushed back jumping avoiding the moth faunus wings she used Milo as a lever wrapping it around Mothra neck and launching her into the floor, cement and tills flew in every direction, the amazonian warrior continued to spin landing back on her feet a few feet away from the ruined floor.

In the audiance all of the other Kaiju looked on impressed with Zilla's only comment being "Yeah remind me not to piss her off"

Glynda looking at her sore Mothra's aura slowly starting to replenish after the massive hit that. Mothra seemed to being to glow with more golden energy. Mothra retracted the spear into more of a wand the spear tip splitting in half as a ball of rainbow energy, Pyrrha brought up her shield and charged in. Each step of the echoed out, all of the audience had it's breath held.

Mothra gritted her teeth under the helmet as she unleashed her beam of rainbow light towards Pyrrha, the sound metal reflecting the beam slightly into the sides of the arena, dust bellowed out of some of the column as Mothra stopped the beam, only for a shield come flying hitting the guardian monster in the head, knock Mothra of balance Pyrrha then began returning the shield to her hand with her semblance.

Mothra soared into the air, narrowly avoiding the shield Mothra followed behind the shield, Pyrrha grimaced just as Mothra collided with the shield that Pyrrha had used to block the moth faunus. Mothra grabbed her head "Ah" shaking her head quickly still slightly delirious began to charge up a beam again, only the energy seemed to overtake her body.

Pyrrha braced herself as Mothra came barreling for her, the rainbow energy she was covered in seemed to support the moth, Pyrrha jumped over the moth at the last second, the dust trailing behind the kaiju whipped into the redhead's eyes. Pyrrha looking for an opening as Mothra circled around again. Using Milo as a sword she brought it down on Mothra's back, the kaiju crashed into the ground eventual skidding to a stop.

Glynda looked at the mess and then to the aura bars, both still had a lot left but... she didn't want to rebuild that much of the arena. "Alright that enough, good mate Ms Nikos and Mosura"

Pyrrha walked over to Mothra helping her up "Are you alright?" Pyrrha did feel slightly bad, normal most matches left Pyrrha with some slight regret but this one had the rush of one of her old combat matches still pulling some of the shield tricks seemed slightly dirty to her. Mothra chuckled grabbing Pyrrha out stretched hand "I am fine, just a bit shaken up that's all"

The pair walk out towards the weapons lockers as Glynda called the next match two names that Mothra didn't recognise, removing her helmet Mothra began talking to Pyrrha, obviously this human was very skilled and highly trained, maybe she could get some points as well the guardian moth was used to a couple more limbs. "How did you learn to fight like that?" she asked looking at the red head.

Pyrrha chuckled slightly "Oh just practice" she said not wanting to go into details, Mothra's blue eyes seemed to have the same reflective properties as her helmets glass lenses, a mixture of ginger blonde and brown hair cascading form her head with her antenna acting as second eyebrows. "Well it's very impressive practice considering you beat me, I'm not exactly a push over myself" the moth faunus seemed to smile at that. "I mean if you had a candle that would be a different matter" she added jokingly. Pyrrha chuckled at that.

"I am assuming you are hear for the Vytal tournament, how are you finding Beacon?" Pyrrha asked, Mothra meekly shock her head "No my team an I are well, are school got destroyed in a Grimm attack, it was small and pretty unfamous so we only had 4 teams so a team was sent to every kingdom, were new student's at Beacon" Mothra said desperately trying to remember the cover story Ozpin had given them. Pyrrha nodded at that "So what are your team mates like?"

Mothra chuckled slightly "Where to begin, Battra, my younger twin brother is how do i put this..." Mothra paused placing her helmet an staff into the her locker, as did Pyrrha waited for her response, Battra and Mothra both seemed to have a very different dress style but that was to be expected? Pyrrha being an only child didn't really have a point of reference "Angry, all the time I suppose, especially with Zilla"

Pyrrha nodded "Zilla is the talkative one isn't he?" Mothra giggled at that comment "More like a menace, I woke up this morning to find him have an anchovy sandwich" she made a vomiting gesture "Anchovy sandwich? For breakfast?" asked Pyrrha incredulously, the moth nodded "I tried to tell him to at least try something else but he was like 'I'm not wasting my time with anything other than fish'" Mothra impression of Zilla was spot on, Pyrrha snorted at it slightly. "And what about the other member?"

"Megaguirus or Megs as Zilla calling her now, she's well a bit of a loner but with her family I'm not surprised" Stated Mothra finally closing her locker. "Why? What about her family?" Mothra thought for a second, sighing "It's not my place to say, but she's defiantly in a better place now" Mothra began walking back to the classroom, Pyrrha stood in silence slightly not sure how to process the conversation she just had, it obviously showed on her face as Mothra stopped an spoke again "Say this might sound strange but what's your team like?"

Pyrrha smiled at that, this Mothra seemed to care about her question as well, it might have been awkward small talk but it was invested awkward small talk, if that made sense? "Well there's Ren, he's well the exact opposite of Zilla I suppose at least outwardly, he's very reserved" Mothra nodded at this "Sounds peaceful" she said almost wistfully "Well only if Ren is cooking for Nora" Pyrrha chuckled at the thought of last night, her and Jaune had come back from the rooftop training to find almost a mountain of pancakes infront of Nora with a very sweaty Ren desperately cooking more pancakes and Jaune was only confused this happened once a month, sometimes that boy was so oblivious.

"Is she disturbing?" asked Mothra not sure if her word choice was accurate or not. "No! Not at all, she just... Nora" Pyrrha reallised that trying to sum up Nora was like trying to sum up why the moon didn't separate into tiny piece to a 7 year old. "And who's the last member?" Pyrrha almost seemed to be away with Shobijin, a light blush breifly crossing her face, before she gathered herself "Jaune, our as Nora put's it 'fearless leader'" Mothra eyed Pyrrha for a moment but didn't say anything.

* * *

Mothra arrived back to the class just in time for the end of the other match, Glynda announced the next match much to the magical moths enjoyment "Ms Belladonna and Ms Gojira-Meganulon, you up next" Mothra turned to the mutation with a raised eyebrow "Meganulon? I thought you were just using your father's surname here?" Megs for her part squirmed slightly uncomfortably "I haven't spoken about it with him yet, I figure it out later" she whispered to her female friend before rushing off.

Battra didn't seemed to care about the name choice at all, he didn't even get a say, Zilla seemed to have been trying out this writing thing, spelling out his name in an almost illegible scrawl muttering to himself. "Ta..Tato..Tatopo...ulos" Battra rolled his eyes under his helmet, Zilla apparent fondness for humans was because one of them was his 'father' it put a sense of revulsion as he name himself after the human.

Mothra looked at her to companions then to the the doorway Megaguirus just entered to gather her weapons. Leaning over to Zilla Mothra whispered into the iguana's ear "I think Megaguirus is having familial issues" Zilla placing the pencil down "Daddy issues specifically, yeah I sore, I think she and Godzilla need a good long chat or at least one word exchanged between the pair of them" Glynda looked up at the pair "Is there something you wish to share with the class Mr Tatopolous?" Zilla stiffened slightly "No, Mrs Goodwitch"

* * *

Megaguirus hovered onto the arena, the buzzing of her wings drowning out her thoughts of her familial issues. Across from her Blake was stretching, her yellow eyes locked with Megs reds ones. The understanding was there, neither of them were going to hold back, compared to the other kaiju Megs was slightly less powerful but she had some of Godzilla coursing through her veins, and a Godzilla never goes half in.

Glynda looked at Ms Gojira-Meganulon aura level, it was already half depleted, tapping on the more info button she read through the notes, 'Absorbs others auras to supplement her own limited supply' she nodded absorbing the information. Sighing both of the new combatants were in position "Begin"

Blake jumped to it, rushing in slashing at Megs, who brought a single sword up to parry each blow, finally seeing a chance to strike Megs brought the sword down and rushed forwards into Blake propelled by her wings, using her long tail like abdomen to wrap around Blake's waste and that's when a light purple light started flowing from Blake into Megaguirus. Thinking quickly Blake used a shadow clone to jump free of the grip of the tail, firing bullets at Megs. Each bullet seemed to be be cut in half by the blade Megs' had out.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked at the scrolls seeing how Blake aura when down and Megaguirus went up, they looked up at the rest of the dragonfly team with a questioning gaze. "Is Megs a vampire faunus?" asked Ruby, only for Mothra to whispered back in quotation marks "It's her semblance" Ruby's eyes seemed to widen slightly "Wait so she can take other peoples aura?" Weiss asked trying to understand what just happened.

Zilla smirked as he continued to watch in silence, that made all of Team RWBY turn back and look at the fight.

* * *

Megaguirus grinned as Blake turned the gun back into a sword, fighting with both the sheath and sword blade in conjunction, falling on the back foot Megs brought out her second sword, the flurry of blows seemed cause another stale mate, till Blake appeared behind Megs kicking her to the ground. Wings buzzed with frustration as stabbed both swords into the ground.

The sound of a mechnical hiss as the swords halfway along there blade opened up much like a scorpians claws, wings betting furiously dragging the part of the blades still imbedded in the floor Megaguirus aiming to get close to Blake again. This a sudden turn of speed an agility Blake somersaulted over the kaiju, timing a shadow clone of herself perfectly a lump of ice crashed into Megaguirus pinning her to the ground.

Blake waited to see what happened next. Megaguirus rose from the ground, a feral look apon her face, stabbing the iced Blake through the stomach with her abdomen large stinger like barb a ethereal white energy flowed into her. Clicking her joints as the ice was shattered by her tail barb Megs began to inhale, a dim orange glow began to form in the back of her mouth, slowly growing stronger and stronger, Blake seeing her chance she jumped a clone adding her reach the distance.

Being overhead of Megs Blake dropped, Gambol Shroud ready to strike, Megaguirus then exhaled, a beam of pure energy rocketed towards the faunus, pushing her up into the ceiling, the beam lasted for 5 seconds before cutting out, Megs coughing like a madwoman smoke bellowing out of her mouth. Blake came tumbling down, landing with no grace at all which was unusual for the feline faunus. Glynda looking at the aura level's on her screen. Both of the combatants seemed to be in the red.

"Alright that's a match, good match" stated the teacher before turning to the rest of the class "Class dismissed, anyone that didn't fight today come see me after class. Remember keep practicing the tournaments not far away"

Megaguirus hovered over towards Blake as she groggily got up "You okay Blake?" coughing racking every word from Megs mouth, as she offered a hand the other one covering her still smoking mouth "Yeah I should be fine, but the ceiling could use a little work" taking the hand the pair stood next to each other, both dusting themselves or letting the smoke dissipate from them. Glynda footsteps echoed out "Good match, however next time Ms Gojira-Meganulon please inform me of the full extent of your semblance" "Of course Ms Goodwitch"

As the pair entered the lockers they were pounced by there teams "That was so cool!" exclaimed the young leader in red "It was impressive" stated Weiss arms crossed, Ruby was jumping around like an excitable puppy "And your swords are cool too, what are they called?!" pointing at the swords still tide to Megs waist "Umm? Swords?" answered Megs completely unsure of what to do.

Ruby seemed to deflate slightly, confusion spreading across her face "You have named your weapons right?" she said pointing silver eyes seemed to gloss over with confusion, Yang seemed to become slightly tense knowing what was about to happen. Ruby scanned the newest team, all of them seemed to notice the suddenly tense Yang and the Ruby with an almost predatory gaze " _Right?_ " "Creepy Ruby is creepy" stated Zilla before hiding behind Yang, which looked bizzare due to him being over 6 and a half feet tall.

Mothra and Battra gave an odd look to eachother, well Mothra gave an odd look Battra still had his helmet on. "No we didn't realise it was customary to do as such" she stated. Ruby seemed to smile "Okay! Team huddle!" she said grabbing all of the members of her team. Leaving Zilla without his meat shield so he moved closer to his teammates with a carful smile plastered across his face. "Why do I have a bad feeling about all of this?"

"Because you know fear" replied Battra coldly. "Can someone other than Edgelord talk to me? Megs tell me you gotta bad feeling about this?" Battra helmeted gaze bore into his neck as he turned to Megs, she shrugged "You know fear Pretender" smirking with uncharacteristic humor, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh did you absorb a sense of humor from the match as well?" asked the iguana smirking "No, you're just not funny" smirk growing larger, "Har har, when you start telling jokes I believe that" he said poking Megs in the chest with an almost claw like finger.

"We have to help them name there weapons!" whispered the young leader excitedly "Why?" asked Weiss "If they wanted to name them they would have done it by now" the heiress stated, rolling her eyes "But you heard them! They didn't know they needed to! We gotta help them for there weapons sake!" Yang sighed pinching her nose, "Alright Ruby you can help them with naming there weapons if you want but I'm not getting involved at all, neither is anyone else" stated the older sister, Ruby grunted crossing her arms, Weiss and Blake looked confused this was the first time the siblings had acted in a stereotypical way normally it was the other way around. "Fine, but I'm slipping in 'Yang is a butt' somewhere"


End file.
